


Pleasure Hell

by WestOrEast



Category: ME!ME!ME! - Teddyloid (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Shuu's afterlife is filled with attractive, lascivious women. And one of them even takes a special interest in him, and can do anything she wants. And he hates every second of it.





	Pleasure Hell

  
I moaned as I thrust into the Meme. She, it, whatever, was moaning too, thrashing around underneath me. Right now she didn’t have any eyes, but I was sure that when she did, they would be rolled up in the back of her head.  
  
That was how the Memes always acted. Like they were mocking me in their enjoyment. Grabbing one of their shoulders would make all of them act like they were having the best orgasm of their lives. And actually trying to do anything sexual with them had them (and usually the ones nearby as well) acting like they were having an epileptic fit, no matter how rough or inattentive I was with them.  
  
And it wasn’t even as if they were that good of a lay. Too much flailing around, not enough concentration on my pleasure (I wasn’t sure if they _could_ feel pleasure, or just acted like they could.) Handjobs that took forever for their loose grip to get me anywhere, blowjobs that used too much teeth (always enough to hurt just enough to make any pleasure I’d gotten evaporate, but never enough to actually leave any marks), the list went on.  
  
Hell, it had taken me a long time to accept that, despite how big and bouncy their breasts were, it was beyond frustrating to actually get a good titjob from them. The bouncing their boobs did would have been ridiculous even from one of the hentais it seemed they came from, much less anything an actual girl’s breasts would have done.  
  
Hana’s breasts had never moved like that. Even if they had been the same size of the Meme’s (i.e., bigger than her head), I was sure they would never have constantly been jiggling and bouncing. I should know, of course, I saw her topless often enough. Ditto her ass versus the Memes, as well.  
  
For all that the Memes looked like a parody of Hana, they didn’t have a patch on the real thing. Or even the reflection. If I could have had Hana back in my life, I’d have done so in a heartbeat, getting rid of every last Meme. Hell, I’d even take Dark Hana.  
  
But one was just as impossible as the other. There was no way Dark Hana would ever get bored of watching me try to get pleasure from the Memes, not bored enough to actually let me have sex with her. (Which was my real interest in her, obviously. Dark Hana was a reflection of the real one not on her body, which was usually a perfect copy, but by her personality. Sex, without having to actually spend time with her, was by far the better choice.)  
  
Hana was by far the better choice, but even if I returned to life, I would still need to find her and make up somehow. And that would be a real challenge, given how she’d torn me to pieces when we broke up. Even now, the memory of that stung. Even if a lot of what she said was deserved.  
  
I _did_ spend too much time watching porn. Especially after Hana left me, but even before then, when we were having sex pretty regularly, I beat the meat pretty often. I was sure there was a connection between that and the Memes. If I had been a glutton, would I have been surrounded by gourmet food that tasted like ash?  
  
There was no way to know. All that I was certain about was that I would never get to see Hana again. Or even see that much of Dark Hana. She only came by when… Hell if I could tell what made her come and go. But whatever her motivations were, she didn’t come by to torment me all that often. Instead I was stuck with the endlessly psychedelic gyrations of the Memes surrounding me.  
  
‘Psychedelic gyrations’. If there was any proof needed that the Memes were (intentionally) no good at sex, there it was. I shouldn’t be able to assemble a phrase like that and slip it into a sentence if I was having a good time.  
  
I drew out of the Meme’s oddly textured pussy, my cock standing up straight. She moaned, rolling her head from side to side until she realized I wasn’t putting it back inside her. Pouting, she stood up, an action all the other Memes surrounding me mirrored.  
  
They started doing what would have been a strip-tease if they had been wearing any clothes. As it was, the neon green, red, and blue colors flashing over their skins did a good enough job of hiding details like nipples that they might as well have been wearing something skin tight.  
  
The Memes kept on doing their erotic dancing, wiggling their hips and shaking their tits. Back when I was alive, if I had been watching this on my laptop, my pants would have been down and my cock would have been hard. Well, I didn’t have any pants now and my cock was slowly becoming soft, even as they wiggled and shimmied. And shimmered, their multi-colored flesh slowly becoming barely covered with a bikini. The kind of bikini that would have gotten its wearer expelled from a nude beach for being too provocative.  
  
It was a new bikini. I had a pretty good memory for this kind of thing, and I couldn’t remember the Memes wearing it before. Lucky me, getting to see something so new. Now if only I could convince myself that it was arousing, I might actually be able to enjoy all of this jiggling flesh surrounding me.  
  
I stared at the lewdly dancing figures in front and to the sides and behind me. And I sighed. As unsatisfying as it was to fuck the Memes, I was probably going to grab one of them and try again real soon. It wasn’t as if there was any fucking thing else to do around here. It was me, the Memes and the bizarre lighting. And that was it. I didn’t know where Dark Hana went when she wasn’t with me, or what she did, but I didn’t have the slightest chance of finding her. She would come to me, and until she did, there was nothing to do but have some bad sex with one of the utterly interchangeable Memes.  
  
I turned my head to look at one of the dancing Memes as she, or it, rubbed herself against another Meme, the two of them in utter symmetry. I supposed I might as well try this one. I’d never had the least interest in a hairjob before, but maybe, somehow, there wouldn’t be some hidden flaw that would make the entire thing a waste of time.  
  
Right, and maybe fish could fly. But with nothing else even seeming to be a good idea, I was going to do it. I reached out and grabbed the Meme by the shoulder, hauling her over in front of me. I didn’t try to be gentle. There was no way whatsoever I could hurt the Memes, so I just pulled her over. She, it, turned what should have been a stumble into a sashay, waving her hourglass figure from side to side.  
  
Maybe this one was the Meme I had tried to fuck earlier. Or maybe not. There was no way and no point in trying to tell them apart. A Meme was a Meme was a Meme.  
  
I pushed her onto her knees and started stroking my cock, trying to get as hard as possible. This wasn’t going to be satisfying. I _knew_ it wasn’t going to be satisfying. And I was still going to do it, because there was absolutely nothing else to do. I was surrounded on all sides by acres and acres of hot, curvy female flesh, and it was all so damn pointless.  
  
“How’s my little Shuu?”  
  
The words were quiet but still managed to cut through the never-ending beating music. Just like they would have been heard if I had covered my ears and put my head between my knees. If Dark Hana wanted me to hear what she said, I heard it. No ifs ands or buts.  
  
I turned around, looking for her. It was easy enough to find her, even though I was surrounded by gyrating Memes. She was standing behind me, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She was wearing Hana’s face right now, instead of the multi-eyed mask she sometimes had.  
  
“Dark Hana,” I muttered under my breath. I was so quiet, and the music so loud, I could barely hear myself.  
  
“Dark?” Her smile widened, going far beyond what a human could manage. She took a few steps towards me, running her fingers along my chest. “Oh, Shuu… I’m the only Hana you deserve. Don’t you know that?”  
  
I glared at her, for all the good it did. Somehow, without moving, her smile shifted from overly-wide and cheery to overly-wide and threatening. I swore her teeth started sharpening into points.  
  
“Why don’t we leave this place, Shuu? Go somewhere a bit more… _intimate_.”  
  
I opened my mouth, knowing that whatever I said wasn’t going to matter. But I still had my pride. I wasn’t some dog to be led around and toyed with and discarded whenever Dark Hana felt like it. Or at least, I didn’t accept that I was.  
  
It didn’t matter. I hadn’t even gotten the first syllable of my rejection out before we had left the Meme-infested dance floor I was usually left to wander on. Instead, we were in my apartment’s bedroom, just me and Dark Hana.  
  
I stumbled slightly, looking around. It was just like I expected, the lightly-organized mess I had seen in my last few minutes among the living. My bed, my computer on the desk, both of them nearly filling the tiny room. Dark Hana and I were pressed together in what little clear space on the floor there was.  
  
I supposed I should enjoy getting pressed up against the body of my girlfriend, especially when that body was nearly naked. But it being Dark Hana rather sapped the enjoyment out of it. She smirked at me, able to tell how uncomfortable I felt. Not that it was that hard to tell, since my limp dick was pressed against her thigh.  
  
“Oh, what’s the matter, Shuugy?” Dark Hana asked, her saccharine sweet words not hiding the venom underneath. “You never had a problem getting it hard before.” One hand was wrapped around my cock, slowly stroking it. I could feel her too-long nails lightly pressing against my flesh. “Even when I wanted to go to the park or watch a movie, you wanted to just stay sitting in that chair, jacking off to girls with bigger cup sizes than IQs.”  
  
“You’re not Hana,” I said, trying to push her away. It was like trying to knock over a statue. “You’re just wearing her face.” I couldn’t deny anything else she said, even to myself.  
  
“Maybe you’d like to see some of the other faces I could wear,” she snarled, suddenly spitting venom. Almost literally, her jaw opened far too wide as she pushed me back against the desk.  
  
“Or maybe,” she said, suddenly sounding contemplative, “I should just get you all nice and hard again. Yes, that sounds far more fun. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy getting a stiffy again, won’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, wh-“  
  
Before I could finish saying what I thought of that, Dark Hana had knocked me down to the floor. I grunted, the air driven out of my lungs as I ended up with the upper half of my back pressed against my desk and the rest of me in the small gap between that and my bed. I reached up to rub the back of my head  
  
Like a twisting snake, Dark Hana crawled on top of me. She straddled my stomach, her long, bare legs on either side of me. I tried to left myself up, but even though she felt like she weighed less than I did, I couldn’t move an inch.  
  
“There, isn’t this better?” Dark Hana said, her head stretching down much too far to be next to my face. “Just like that day during the thunderstorm. The two of us made such sweet love during it. I almost didn’t notice how you kept on looking at that box. Wondering when you’d get a chance to watch… Who knows? There’s so many fetishes you obsessed over. Girls getting fucked by their families, lolis getting tentacled, that whole barely legal collection you had.”  
  
I twisted around, wishing I could get away or at least get Dark Hana to shut up. But I really couldn’t. Just like the Memes, I could punch her with all my strength and not do anything, not even bruise my knuckles. _Unlike_ the Memes, Dark Hana wouldn’t just stand there and take it. She’d do… something, God knows what, in retaliation. I didn’t know what exactly it would be, beyond humiliating and painful.  
  
“But all that’s behind you know, isn’t it?” Dark Hana smiled as if in affection. “Now it’s just you and me. _Forever_. Isn’t that sweet?”  
  
My arms were trapped underneath her, but I could still flip her off. Her smile just grew as she rubbed herself back and forth. I could feel her on my bare torso. Especially because the bikini bottom was so thin it might as well have been painted on. In fact, looking at it more closely, I thought it actually might have been. Or at least, less painted on and more part of her body.  
  
That was disturbing, though hardly the worst thing she had done. Dark Hana saw me looking and her smile widened again, until the corners of her mouth were touching her ears. She ran her hands down the sides of her stomach, down to her crotch.  
  
“Remember all the fun times we had with this?” Dark Hana asked, rubbing two fingers along the entrance to her pussy. “It always felt so much better than your hand, didn’t it? The warmth and the tightness and looking into my eyes as we fucked… I know you never had anything like that.”  
  
It was true. Hana had been amazing, and not just in bed. I had had so much fun with her, doing so many different things. And I had always kept on coming back to my laptop, pulling videos and games and pictures. Masturbating to the kinds of things I could never, should never ask someone to do.  
  
“Maybe I can give you a little taste of Heaven,” Dark Hana tittered, holding a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. “Give you a reason to keep on living.” She paused for a moment. “Oh wait, it’s too late for that! Silly me.” Her head was less than an inch from mine, her sickly-sweet breath washing over my face. “Well, then I’m just doing it out of the generosity of my heart.” She paused again. “So say Thank You, Shuu.”  
  
I glared up at her and kept on twisting around, trying to find a way to get free. Dark Hana frowned and grabbed my jawline, making me look up at her. She pulled my mouth open.  
  
“I _said_ , say Thank You.”  
  
“’uck ou,” I replied.  
  
A truly frightening look of anger appeared on Dark Hana’s face for a moment, before washing away. A smile replaced it. I liked the look of that smile less then I did her anger. She tugged my mouth open a bit more and tilted my head back, so I would have been looking at the ceiling if her face hadn’t been blocking the view.  
  
“Now that’s not very nice at all, Shuu,” Dark Hana said in a mockingly disappointed tone. “How can we fix that nasty attitude of yours? I know,” she said in the same breath. “Just hold still.”  
  
Her own mouth opened up wide, revealing a pitch black maw. Then something started pouring out of her mouth. I tried to twist my head away from the bubblegum pink fluid pouring out from her, but I couldn’t. It poured into my mouth, running down the sides of my cheeks. I was forced to quickly swallow it, gulping down mouthfuls of the overly-sweet stuff as more and more kept pouring out of Dark Hana.  
  
It was pretty obvious to tell what this stuff did. I could feel the heat rushing through my body, seeping into every part of me. I could feel my cock getting hard again, even as I coughed and spluttered, forcing the last of Dark Hana’s stuff out of my mouth. She leaned back and wiped her mouth, a few stray droplets clinging to the back of her hand.  
  
“Did that do the trick?” Dark Hana asked, pushing backwards. “Yes, it did!” She smiled as my stiff cock poked against her rear.  
  
“Now that we’re both feeling good, let’s see…” she tapped her fingers against her chin. “Because I’m so nice, I’ll let you have a little taste of Heaven.”  
  
Dark Hana stood and waddled forward until her thighs were on either side of my head. Looking up, I could see her holding onto the edge of my desk as she looked down at me. The fact that her pussy (now bare, and the color of the rest of her skin) was just a few inches away from my face was a lot more pressing.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Dark Hana said. “Give me a kiss.”  
  
I wished I had the strength to say no. To cuss her out, to throw her off of me, to do any number of things. But there was a burning, aching need in my crotch. I needed some relief, and just masturbating didn’t cut it. Even if I could with Dark Hana watching me.  
  
Instead, just like I always had, I gave in to what my body was saying and mind was arguing against. I leaned up and placed a kiss on Dark Hana’s lips. It was just like what I remembered of the real Hana. Soft and wet and sweet.  
  
I heard her coo above me, just like Hana had. That memory was like an icicle reaching into my chest. I did my best to ignore it and kissed Dark Hana’s pussy again. She was getting wetter and wetter, droplets of arousal starting to form and run together. I could taste her flavor on my tongue, overriding the taste of that aphrodisiac she had vomited into my mouth.  
  
All the while, my cock ached. I could feel it lying on my stomach like an iron bar, needing attention. I wondered if I could start jacking off without Dark Hana noticing. Or if she did notice, if she would care.  
  
The answer was yes, probably. But I was horny enough to risk it. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around my dick. And boy, wasn’t that a familiar feeling. No oil or lube like I had used, but just my bare hand had been good enough as a teen, so it would have to serve now.  
  
I started jacking off as I pressed my lips against Dark Hana’s slit. I shivered, feeling the welcome pleasure inside me. That was enough for Dark Hana to notice, or at least to pretend she only realized now what I was doing.  
  
“Oh, are you masturbating again, Shuugy-kins?” I managed to keep my face blank at that disgusting nickname. “Can’t even focus on your own girlfriend’s pleasure for a few minutes without tugging it, can you?” She sighed and shook her head. “Well, I suppose I can let it go. But you better make me scream before you cum, understand?” A certain unpleasant note entered her voice with the last few words.  
  
Dark Hana pressed her crotch against my face, which at least meant I didn’t have to hid my reaction. It did mean I had to start licking, though. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I started rubbing and licking and doing all the kinds of things someone could do with their tongue to make a woman feel good.  
  
And I could tell I was making Dark Hana feel good, as little as that meant to me. More and more of her dew was accumulating along her folds and on my tongue. I kept on going, licking and sucking even as most of my attention was focused on my own pleasure.  
  
I was thinking about… hell, all kinds of things, two new scenarios and fantasies popping into my head every second. Hana, the real Hana, bent over and spreading her lower lips, these two twins I’d known in high school sixty nining, Hana again, this time wearing my cum splattered across her face… And that was just the ideas I had with real people doing mostly legal things. There were a ton of other ideas, more than I could describe.  
  
If I could just focus on one of them and properly envision it, I could probably have cum pretty quickly. But that wasn’t how my mind worked. Instead, I switched from one idea to the next, barely having time to sketch in even the broadest of details before I was envisioning something else.  
  
And in a way, that was something of a good thing. I really fucking doubted that Dark Hana would be very forgiving if I came before she did. She could switch from pleasure to pain in the blink of an eye.  
  
Which was even more motivation for me to keep licking at her pussy. My tongue slid into her folds, slightly spreading them. That coaxed an approving hum from her and she reached down to tussle my hair.  
  
My dick could spread her folds even further apart than my tongue could. If only there was the slightest chance of that happening. I’d been here… God knows how long, there was no way to tell, not even the beating of my heart. The point was, I’d been here for a long while, and I’d never once been allowed to stick my dick into her pussy. In fact, it was rare that Dark Hana did anything pleasant involving my cock at all, not even a handjob.  
  
If I wanted to cum, it would have to be up to me, and within the limitations Dark Hana had arbitrarily imposed on me. I sped up a bit, yanking my closed fist up and down my hard shaft. Meanwhile, Dark Hana had started getting into the flow of things.  
  
She was grinding her hips against my face. I could tell that she was smearing her arousal over my lower face, leaving sticky patches on my skin. She was also making soft noises, cooes so quiet I could barely hear them over the noise I was making.  
  
“That’s it, Shuu,” Dark Hana whispered. “Keep on tending to your darling Hana. See how good you can make your baby feel.”  
  
I wished she’d stop talking. I couldn’t think of a single good thing she had ever said to me. Even stuff like the words she had just said were just a bunch of razor blades wrapped up in a bit of cotton candy.  
  
But even if my mouth was free, there was no way I could get her to shut up. So I kept soldiering on, licking and sucking and doing all the things to pleasure a woman that porn had taught me. And that Hana had later corrected me on, showing what a woman _actually_ enjoyed.  
  
Luckily, Dark Hana’s pussy was the same as the real one’s. So I could do exactly what had made Hana cry out, knowing that it would affect the demon on top of me the same way.  
  
I could tell it was working, even if Dark Hana was a lot less expressive than Hana had been. But her pussy was honest… God, how many times had I read that line in a porn doujinishi? It didn’t matter. What was important was that there was more and more arousal beading on Dark Hana’s folds and falling onto my outstretched tongue.  
  
As I kept on working, I could hear Dark Hana’s breaths getting heavier and heavier. That, and how wet her pussy was getting, did help to spur me on. I might not have liked her, but at least I could pretend it was Hana I was with.  
  
That it was Hana I was making moan, and that Hana would soon be returning the favor. That I’d get to see her bright eyes looking up at me from my crotch, even as small tremors of pleasure ran through her body. That I wasn’t with the Devil right now, getting as close to tasting Heaven as I ever would.  
  
Or at least that the Devil could just look like a demon, and not have sadism of Dark Hana. I’d… _appreciated_ art of cute demon girls wearing skimpy clothes or even less quite a few times. And what I wouldn’t give to have one of those pictures right now, ideally replacing Dark Hana.  
  
I couldn’t get rid of her, though, so I had to keep on licking at her pussy, doing what I had to to make her feel good. Not that I stopped trying to make myself feel good, of course. I was still masturbating, trying to get on top of the burning lust inside me.  
  
I couldn’t really say that it was working. Even as I furiously masturbated, I could feel the lust just growing and growing inside of me, Dark Hana’s lusty soup driving me on. My cock was so hard it ached, not that I could stop myself from running my clenched fist up and down it.  
  
Even the scenarios I had come up with earlier were crumbling, reduced to nothing in the face of my overwhelming need. I so badly needed to cum, arousal screaming inside me. And it was so far away, it seemed.  
  
Was this a trick by Dark Hana? Warn me that I wasn’t allowed to cum, and make sure that I couldn’t regardless of badly I wanted to? That would be her style, alright. Then again, it would also be like her to make me so desperately horny and let me cum to give her an excuse to punish me. It was so hard to tell which nasty trick she was planning at any time.  
  
One thing was sure, though. It would be better if I came before she did, rather than having neither of us cum. Or, it would be better for my long-term health if I made sure Dark Hana came, regardless of whether it was before or after me. I may be almost as invulnerable as the Memes and her, but that was only physically. Dark Hana had a long, long list of ways to humiliate and mentally torture me.  
  
So I kept licking. I kept on tasting her arousal as it collected on my throat and I kept on swallowing it. I really hoped she hadn’t made her dew arousing like she had for that pink goop she had forced down my throat. Even if it would really be in character for her to pull a trick like that, making me more and more aroused even as I tended to her.  
  
But, if it was, and I hoped it wasn’t, there wasn’t anything I could do. I just had to trust in her. Not trust in the goodness of Dark Hana’s heart, but trust that the idea hadn’t occurred to her. And trust that she couldn’t read my mind, which I was about seventy-five percent certain she couldn’t do.  
  
Dark Hana’s body was shaking more and more, and I could tell she was about to cum. I sped up, both with the hand wrapped around my cock and my tongue. In fact, I could blessedly feel my own orgasm rising, the tightening in my lower belly that told me I was about to spurt long, hot strands of cum all over my belly.  
  
God, how long had it been since I had cum? There was no way to tell the hours, not in this timeless hell. But I could remember a long blur of frustration between the last sharp, jagged edges of climax and now. Frowning, I tried to stop thinking about that. It wouldn’t help me or Dark Hana orgasm.  
  
I ran my tongue over Dark Hana’s clit, the nub of sensitive flesh peeking out from its protective hood. That did the trick. Dark Hana called out, in a much more sensual voice than Hana ever had.  
  
“I’m cumming! Oh, yes!”  
  
Her thighs tightened around me, pressing against the sides of my head. I had to start quickly swallowing, my mouth filling up with the arousal that was running out from Dark Hana’s folds in a veritable waterfall. I was even close enough to see her lower lips fluttering, opening and closing slightly as the demon on top of me orgasmed.  
  
Through it all, I kept on masturbating, squeezing down tightly around my shaft. Surely it was okay for me to cum now. It wasn’t as if Dark Hana was the type to go back on her word, after all. I felt safe enough to get away with rolling my eyes.  
  
I was just seconds away from my own orgasm when Dark Hana rolled off of me, ‘coincidently’ knocking my hand away from my dick. I scowled at her as she rose to her feet, kneeling at my side. Her hands reached out to me, one going for my cheek and the other to the top of my head.  
  
“Good boy,” Dark Hana purred, running her fingers through my hair.  
  
One last pat on my face and she was standing up. Dark Hana lasciviously stretched, pushing her breasts out and standing on her toes to better emphasize her legs. I felt a pang of lust inside me as I stared, even if I tried to tell myself I really didn’t and wasn’t.  
  
“In fact, you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll even let you keep on masturbating,” Dark Hana continued, running the toes of her foot along the outside of my thigh. “Better hurry, though. Who knows when my little dose of love juice will wear off?”  
  
And wasn’t that a fucking lovely thought. I put off deeper consideration of her words in favor of grabbing my dick, starting to stroke it hurriedly. I looked up at Dark Hana, lust warring with my hatred of her. Lust won out. I started masturbating _to_ her, not just in front of her. Those breasts, those hips, although not that face, since the smooth mask with too many eyes and too sharp teeth had replaced her features.  
  
I could feel my legs trembling, twitching. I was about to cum, just a few strokes more-  
  
And then Dark Hana, the bitch, screwed me over. As I had been suspecting for quite some time now. Not that it made it any better to experience.  
  
In a flash of not-light, I was gone from my bedroom, and back on the dance floor. Half a dozen Memes were standing over me, looking down at me with identical expressions of lusty surprise on their identical faces. While I’d been gone, they’d switched out their old provocative swimsuits for something like a maid’s costume, though one that would get rejected even by a porn shoot for being too lewd.  
  
They cocked their heads in unison, staring down at me, even as the unending beat of the music started to hammer at my eardrums. I shut my eyes, feeling the lust start to drain away from me. I started furiously masturbating, desperate to get enough stimulation in to cum. I just needed a bit more, even as my arousal vanished. I wasn’t going to let Dark Hana win, not like this.  
  
Layered over the music, if you could call it that, I heard the Memes start to lustily moan. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of looking up to see what they were doing. Instead I called up any fantasy I could, anything to take my mind off of them and keep it on my own pleasure.  
  
Fuck, I was getting as far away from anything connected to the big-boobed, big _everything_ Memes as I could in my head. Right now I was imagining some feminine boy dressed as a schoolgirl getting railed by a burly biker. Not a curve in sight, and I planned to keep it that, for as long as it took me to cum.  
  
The Memes had other ideas. I felt a dozen hands descend on me, hauling me up. I opened my eyes in shock, just in time to see one of them kiss me, cradling my head in her hands.  
  
Much worse, some more hands were on my arms, tugging me away from my dick. I spat a curse into the open mouth of the Meme that had started kissing me, and tried to pull my arm away. I just needed a few more strokes. Just a bit more and I could have a good orgasm.  
  
But it was like pulling at an iron bar. I couldn’t get my limbs free of their grasps, especially as the Memes got closer and closer to me, kissing and caressing me. You would think that having six hot women rubbing themselves all over someone would help them cum, but I could feel myself losing my erection.  
  
I snarled and tried to push them off of me, desperate to get the chance to cum. I could _feel_ the tension inside of me, growing, or at least becoming more prominent, even as the arousal faded. If I didn’t get to cum, I’d have that nervous, unsatisfied energy bouncing around inside me for who knows how long.  
  
I just couldn’t do it. Dark Hana’s arousal juice was wearing off, leaving me with very little left to get excited with. And the Memes could tell I was losing my sense of arousal. Giggling in sync, they backed off, letting me grab my now soft cock. I swore at them, using every curse word I knew, and not getting a single reaction from their frozen faces.  
  
I tried to masturbate again, pumping my hand up and down as much as I could along my soft cock. But it was hopeless. I was soft, and even though I was surrounded by tons of barely-clad, seemingly female flesh, I knew I wasn’t going to be getting hard again, no matter what I tried, by myself or with the Memes.  
  
And there wasn’t even a corner for me to go and sulk in. Instead, there was just an endless dance floor, with brightly colored flashing lights coming from every possible angle and music that seemed to drill into my brain. And the Memes, dancing and playing with each other in a way that should have been impossibly arousing. And inspired about as much lust in me as getting slapped with a dead fish.  
  
I pushed through the group that had interrupted my masturbation, looking for… something. Anything that wasn’t more and more identical Memes on all sides of me, acting out the same lewd gestures in unison. And I didn’t find shit. And I knew I wouldn’t until Dark Hana wanted to play with me again.  
  
But what the hell else was there for me to do? The itching ache in my belly wasn’t nearly bad enough for me to grab a Meme and try to get off like I’d been doing before Dark Hana arrived to toy with me. So I guessed I would just… fuck if I knew what I’d do. Go and see if there was a way out of here again. Maybe if I kept walking long enough, I’d find an exit.  
  
Yeah, right.

* * *

  
  



End file.
